High
by Delle Tuh
Summary: I think people need to be educated to the fact that marijuana is not a drug. Marijuana is an herb and a flower. God put it here. If He put it here and He wants it to grow, what gives the government the right to say that God is wrong? For Michelle.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

**Author's Note: **This is for Michelle, who's birthday I sorta missed. Sorry about that! I wouldn't write anything for just anyone and she knows this. It's sort of a crack!fic but if you can get passed the drug element it's kinda funny. I don't really like the ending but, it's something I can live with. And, I got a bit of a laugh from it anyways. No flames, please. Just be an adult and if you don't like it run on your way. I love you Michelle, Happy Big Four-Oh. Reviews are love. -Delta

**High**

"Jacob, can I ask you a question?"

We were alone for once, Edward was off with Renesmee on a hunting trip. Something about spending quality father and daughter time together. I just shook my head and let them run off, hand in hand. The rest of the family was off doing their own things throughout the rest of the house but I strained to keep quiet.

"Yeah, sure, Bells. What is it?" he looked up from the television to cock his head at me.

It was a stupid question but, as time wore on I found I was searching for new things to do, new answers to new questions perhaps. And I knew Jacob was the only one I could talk to for this. And it was just a questions anyways…

"Er, do you think we…I mean, a vampire or a werewolf, could get high?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Like on drugs?"

"Shh," I looked up the stairs, "And yes, what else?"

"Oh," he scratched his chin, setting down the remote before sitting up, "Well, Paul had a brief stint there for a little while with Marijuana. Didn't last long seeing as, well, we all knew. But, why?"

I played with my fingers as I spoke, "Well I was just wondering, curious, I suppose."

"You really wanna see if we can get high?"

I shrugged but look up at him through my lashes, "So he did it after he became a wolf?"

"Yeah, seemed it was pretty good too because we all got a whiff of it," he smiled to himself.

"Do you think I can?"

"Well you breathe, don't you? I don't know if it'll do anything, you really wanna try?"

"If I said yes would you be mad?"

He laughed, the sound reverberating around the large room.

"No, Bells. You're a vampire now, not a teenage girl."

I sniffed, "Well _technically…_"

"Technically you are only eighteen, but in reality you're a 23 year old vampire."

I smiled, showing my bright white teeth. He just shook his head.

"Be careful, Nessie."

Edward's voice was audible as he and Renesmee jumped the river, their soft footfalls growing more distinct.

"We'll talk later," I whispered, almost inaudibly. He nodded as Renesmee came bounding into the room and into his lap, her voice nothing but enthusiastic as she spoke of the mountain lion's they came across.

Edward kissed me as he came into the room, and I shoved the errant conversation from my mind almost immediately.

--

"You sure you wanna do this?"

We were currently in Forks, at Charlie's house in my old room, the only safe place we could come up with besides La Push and that was off limits for me anyways.

"Yes," I said, my brows furrowed as he reached into his pocket for the 'care package' he had gotten from Paul, the only person he knew that dealt with the stuff. The smell was potent as he took the small white cigarette-like thing from his pocket. It was earthy and yet pleasantly sweet, like blueberries…or skittles mixed in with the smell of pine resin.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just do it already."

"Alright but if I slip and Edward reads my head, I'm telling him you forced me."

"You are such a child, Jacob."

"Coming from the vampire who wants to know if she can get high," he pursed his lips before lighting the end of the 'joint', as he called it, and put it to his mouth.

I could hear as he inhaled, could smell the thick smoke as it circled in the air. He coughed a bit and choked before handing it over, and I took it, sniffing minutely before putting it to my own lips.

The smell wasn't terrible, and the smoke tasted like ash…but it was sweet in the same accord. Hints of vanilla and grapes and the same pine resin filled my senses.

"Good Lord," Jacob blinked hard once, "This is _odd_."

The smoke didn't really burn but it was slightly uncomfortable holding it in. I blew out a billow of smoke and raised an eyebrow at Jacob, passing the joint back to him.

"What's odd?"

He held it to his lips and inhaled, I could feel the small gust of wind.

"He told me it was really good, that only the expensive stuff would really get us high. But this is…" he stopped, smoke trailing from his lips as he spoke, "I don't even know."

"I can't feeling anything."

He pursed his lips as he passed it back.

"Give it a minute, don't be so impatient."

We continued until the last bit was nothing but ash between my fingers, blowing away with the wind from the open window. Jacob was swaying beside me, smiling softly to himself. It was only then that I noticed the change. It was subtle at first, not really noticeable until I moved. It was as though a heavy, warm blanket was thrown over my thoughts, my whole body. It didn't hinder me in any way, and the more I explored the feeling, the more pleasant it really became.

"Oh my _God_," I laughed, and Jacob joined in, both of us almost rolling on the floor. It _was_ odd, but like I said, nice in it's own way. I didn't understand why everybody was so into it but I could understand the appeal of it anyways. It was nice, feeling so light and free for a moment.

Uninhibited and worry free. It would have helped me a lot when I was human, and then I laughed harder.

"Bella?"

I hadn't heard Edward come through the door or even walk up the stairs before he was standing in the threshold of my old room. His eyes grew wide as he took in the scene, Jacob and I laughing together raucously on the floor. I knew it must have been a sight.

"What did you two do?" he said the words through clenched teeth, though his eyes weren't necessarily full of anger. He sniffed the air, and I knew that he instantly knew what was going on.

"Damn," I whispered, eyeing Jacob as he pursed his lips together, fighting the laughter that threatened to engulf us once again.

"She made me do it," he pointed a finger to me before we both started the giggle fit.

And Edward was left shaking his head in the doorway.

--


End file.
